I Want to Have Your Babies
by angelsinstead
Summary: Little Emily comes into Scully's life. How will the appearance of a child change Scully and Mulder's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This AU story is about Scully, Mulder and their babies from the X-Files. I do not own the show or the characters and I won't be receiving any money for writing this story. It's for entertainment purposes only.

 _Dana Scully - Season 5, Episode 7, "Emily:- "It begins where it ends, in nothingness. A nightmare born from deepest fears coming to me unguarded. Whispering images unlocked from time and distance. A soul unbound touched by others but never held, on a course charted by some unseen hand. The journey ahead promising no more than my past reflected back upon me, until at last I reach the end, facing a truth I could no longer deny. Alone, as ever."  
_

 _Fox Mulder (in regards to Emily): No matter how much you love this girl, Scully; she's a miracle that wasn't meant to be.  
_

Dana Scully had feared she'd never be a mother, but then one day, she met a sweet little girl. Her name was Emily. Her parents had been murdered. Not long after, Mulder and Scully were shocked to discover that little Emily had been adopted as an infant by her infertile parents, Mr. and Mrs. Sim. An even bigger shock arrived after they tested Emily's DNA. The child was a dead ringer for Scully's older sister Melissa. Haunting phone calls seemed to be coming from the great beyond from Scully's sister, begging for Scully to help little Emily. At first, Scully thought that maybe Melissa was the little girl's mom, but a DNA tested proved that without a doubt, Dana Scully was the child's mother.

"How could this have happened?" Scully asked Mulder in a state of shock.

"Scully, I didn't want to tell you this, but when you were abducted, someone removed your ova. The doctors stated that it will be a miracle if you ever get pregnant. I am so sorry," Mulder said gently.

"Then Emily, this sweet little girl IS a precious miracle," Scully said as she smiled at the beautiful little three-year-old.

"No matter how much you love this girl, Scully; she's a miracle that wasn't meant to be," Mulder warned.

"I don't understand how this happened or why, but I am going to take Emily home and love her. She's mine, Mulder," Scully vowed.

Scully went to the child with strawberry-blond hair to soothe her as she was so sad about the loss of adoptive parents. "Everything is going to be fine, Emily," Scully promised her little girl.

"I hope the judge will give you custody of Emily after he sees the DNA tests. This may be your one and only chance to be a mother," Mulder stated as he watched Scully comforting her daughter.

Scully took off the gold cross she wore on a chain around her neck and placed it over little Emily's head. "Don't cry, sweetie," she said. "This cross will protect you."

Emily clutched the little cross and smiled at Scully. She felt very safe and protected with Scully and Mulder. "Can I go home with you now?" Emily asked eagerly.

"Very soon... I promise," Scully said as she tenderly kissed the top of Emily's tiny head. She hoped that the judge would allow her custody of Emily since she was in fact the child's biological mother.

"Will you be my daddy?" Emily asked Mulder.

Mulder smiled at the adorable girl who looked so much like Scully. "I'd be honored to be your daddy, but -."

Scully cut him off. "Mulder and I... we're just friends, Emily. We aren't dating."

"Ohhh," little Emily said.

"You're nice... and I wanted YOU to be my daddy. Will you marry my mommy? _PLEASE_?" the little girl asked Mulder.

Looking at each other, slow smiles came to their faces. Scully and Mulder laughed softly. "I am afraid we work too much," Mulder spoke. "There isn't time for dating... or marriage."

"That's right, but now I am making time to be a mommy," said Scully as she held her little girl. "This child is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Knowing that Scully was so happy, Mulder couldn't wipe away the smile that had settled on his face. "Yes, you're a mommy now."

He stared at Scully, thinking motherhood looked good on her. He saw her in a way he had never seen her before. "Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked.

"Motherhood looks good on you, Scully," he said, longing in his voice. He too wanted in on the happiness Scully was sharing with her beautiful daughter.

*It's too bad I'm not the father,* he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Margaret Scully, Dana's mother was thrilled to find out that she had a granddaughter. She was so pleased when the judge granted her daughter full custody of sweet little Emily. Dana took her daughter home and got her settled in with Mulder's help. Once Emily's room was all set up with furniture and filled with toys, Dana read her a story and tucked her into bed. Emily was holding the little cross that she wore on a chain around her neck ever so tight. Finally, feeling calm and relaxed, the little girl fell asleep. Very quietly, Scully and Mulder left Emily's bedroom.

"She's adjusting so nicely, despite what happened to her adoptive parents," Scully stated when they entered the living room and rested upon the couch.

"Yeah, she is. I know she's going to have a happy life with you as her mother," Mulder replied.

"Mom said she'll care for Emily whenever we are working on a case. She's so thrilled to be a grandmother. Emily's her first granddaughter," Scully said happily.

"I am glad your mom can be there for Emily as our work often leads us into danger," Mulder said. "I'm also glad that the judge gave you full custody of that little girl. She belongs with you, Scully."

"It all wouldn't have happened without you," she said as she gazed into his amazing eyes.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you were there with me through ALL of it... the murder of Emily's adoptive parents, the DNA tests, the court hearing. And you were there for Emily, too. She thinks the world of you."

Mulder's heart contracted. He wished he had a greater role in Scully's life. And he was still longing to be Emily's dad.

"It was so cute when she asked if you could be her daddy," Scully said with a smile.

There was a long moment of silence as Scully stared into Mulder's eyes. For a moment, he was wondering if she was wishing, too, that he was Emily's father.

"Mulder, someday I want to find out how she was created in that lab... and who- who is her father," Scully said. "I need to know, but not now. Deep down, I am afraid..."

"Afraid of what, Scully?"

"Who he might be. I'm afraid he might try to take her away from me."

"I'd never let anyone take her from you," Mulder said as he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything is gonna be fine, Scully. I promise. You and Emily- you're both going to be fine."

"I believe you, Mulder," she said softly. "You've never let me down."

"And I never will," he promised. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mulder stayed late that night as he and Scully were talking. They both nodded off on the couch after a while, and Dana had fallen asleep, resting her head on his broad shoulder. She was sleeping like an angel. Mulder woke up, seeing that Scully was snuggling up to him on the couch. How he longed to kiss her awake, but he waited quietly, not moving a muscle as he watched her sleeping.

Scully's slumber was abruptly interrupted when she heard a little voice crying out loudly as if in fear. She was startled when she sat up, removing her head from Mulder's shoulder. "It's Emily," Scully said with concern. "Something's wrong."

Mulder stood up quickly, rushing into the little girl's bedroom and Emily's side. Very gently he lifted the small child into his arms, holding her as he whispered words of comfort. As she whimpered, he realized she had been reliving the murders of her adopted parents in her dreams.

"It's okay, Emily. It was just a nightmare," Mulder said gently. "You're safe."

He caressed Emily's strawberry-blonde hair. It was so soft, just as Scully's had been against his shoulder.

Scully joined him in the hallway where he was holding Emily and bringing her to her mother. "What's wrong, sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" Scully asked when she saw Mulder comforting her precious daughter.

"Mommy..." whimpered Emily as Mulder carefully handed the child over to Scully.

As she held Emily, Scully tenderly wiped the little girl's tears away from her rosy cheeks. "You're safe, Emily. You're with me and Mulder... and we're going to protect you."

Emily looked tearfully at Scully and Mulder. "You won't die, like my other mommy and daddy?"

Scully carried Emily to the couch where she held her close, Mulder by her side. "Someday we'll all die, Emily, but I don't intend for it to happen for a VERY long time," Scully reassured the child.

"I'd never let anything happen to your mommy, Emily," Mulder promised. "I am going to protect her with my life."

Emily hugged Scully, then she reached over and hugged Mulder tightly, too. "I don't want you to go away," she said to Mulder. "Please, will you stay?"

"Honey, Mulder doesn't live here with us. He has his own apartment, but it isn't that far away," Scully tried to explain.

"I can stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch," Mulder offered.

Emily seemed relieved that he was staying. She allowed Scully to put her back into bed. After she was sound asleep, Scully grabbed a throw off the back of the couch and carefully covered up Mulder whom had fallen sound asleep on her couch. It had been a long night and they were both exhausted.

"Thank you," she whispered softly as she gazed at his handsome face. She stood there awhile, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. Then quietly, she headed off toward her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was Valentine's day and Scully and her daughter Emily were making some heart-shaped cookies. They were decorating them with pink and white icing. Mulder came over to join in on the Valentine fun. When he walked in the door, Emily said, "I made a cookie just for you... and I put your name on it!"

Mulder was excited to see his cookie that little Emily had decorated just for him. "Ohhh yeah?" he said, giving Scully a grin as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, your name is three letters long," Emily said.

"Yes, Fox **is** three letters long. You're right, Emily," Mulder spoke.

"Here's your cookie," said the little girl as she placed it in his hands. As he stared at it, he saw that she had written "Dad" in scrawled, childish lettering using white icing.

"Ohhh wow," he said, showing the cookie to Scully. "Emily really wants **me** to be her dad."

"Mulder, I want to talk to you about that," said Scully. "Could we talk for a minute out in the hall?"

"Sure," he said as Scully took his arm and lead him away from Emily who was still happily decorating the cookies.

"What's this about?" he asked as he looked into Scully's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well, it would seem that Emily doesn't just want you to be her dad," Scully explained. "She's now asking for a little brother or sister."

"Really? Wow! What could I do to help?" Mulder asked.

"I am thinking of going to a fertility clinic... AND I was hoping that you would agree to ..."

She hesitated, trying to find the words to explain what it was she was requesting.

"You want my sperm, Scully?" he asked boldly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Scully blinked as she gazed at Mulder. He had just boldly asked her if she was in need of his sperm.

"Actually, Mulder, I was thinking of asking you to donate," she responded. "But I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."

"To be honest, I think it's a wonderful idea, but before I donate my sperm... I think we should go out on at least _one_ date."

"A date?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, we're going to be co-parenting. We should at least have ONE date," he said.

"Where would you like to go on our date?"

"How about Vegas?" he said to her shock and surprise.

"Vegas? Ohhh wow... Vegas. We'll have to get plane tickets and I'll have to ask my mom to come over and take care of Emily."

"We're gonna have a great time, Scully. We really need a vacation," Mulder said happily.

"Alright then; it's a date," Scully agreed.

"And when we get back from our 'date,' I'll call the fertility clinic. When I did my investigation at the lab where Emily was created, I took the vial containing your remaining ova. The doctor I spoke to thinks that the remaining ova will still be viable and perfect for in vitro fertilization."

"Mulder, you sound as if you've had this planned all along!" Scully said in surprise.

He only shrugged sheepishly, trying to look nonchalant, but Scully knew him far too well. He had a look in his eyes that she had never seen. He seemed excited about the new venture they were about to embark on - becoming parents to a little miracle.

"Emily is going to be so happy," Scully said as she gave Mulder an affectionate hug.

Emily walked in with pink icing smeared all around her lips. "Daddy, are you going to marry Mommy?" the child asked.

Mulder picked up the sweet little girl. "I'd love to be your daddy, Em," he said. "But only if it's okay with your mommy."

Scully smiled and said to Emily. "It's perfectly okay with me."

"When do I get my little brother or sister?" Emily asked next.

"One thing at a time," Mulder chuckled as he kissed the little girl's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Margaret Scully arrived to watch Emily as Scully and Mulder prepared to leave for their trip to Vegas. Maggie hugged her daughter and then she turned to Mulder, giving him a huge hug as well. "Mommy and Daddy are going on a date!" Emily piped up.

Maggie raised one eyebrow as she looked questioningly at her daughter. "I'll explain everything to you later, Mom. You and Emily have fun," Scully said to her mom.

"We will," Maggie said as she accepted a frosted heart-shaped cookie from her only granddaughter.

"Emily ~ sweetie, be a good girl for your grandma," Scully said as she told her daughter goodbye.

"I will, Mommy. I hope you and daddy come back with a baby!"

Looking at Mulder, Scully couldn't keep a straight face. She knew her mother would have a ton of questions later. After they said all their goodbyes, Scully grabbed her luggage and disappeared out the door with her partner, Fox Mulder.

As they left for the airport, Mulder and Scully were joking about Emily's send-off. "Your poor mother. She probably thinks we are gonna tie the knot in Vegas," Mulder said.

"But it's only our first date!" Scully gasped.

"Yeah, we better wait for the honeymoon," he said as he gave her a sexy wink.

"Just because I said I wanted your sperm, doesn't mean-."

"It doesn't mean what, Scully? Do you mean you're not attracted to me?"

"No, I didn't say that at all. It's just that we are always busy with work... and stuff... and we -."

"We've never had the chance to do the wild mambo," he cut in with a smirk.

She broke into laughter. "I can see you're going to make this 'date' very interesting," she said.

"I would never give away my sperm on the first date."

"All joking aside, how do you feel about all this... being Emily's daddy... and the in vitro fertilization and co-parenting with me?"

"There's no one else I would rather impregnate," he told her honestly. "Scully, you and I are going to have one amazing kid. The very best."

"Mulder, just how many babies do you want?" she asked. "Because they might use more than one embryo due to my age... and well, you never know what the result might be."

"Do you mean multiples?"

"Yes, multiple babies. Twins or triplets."

"I would be happy with just one... but I will take whatever we can get, as long as it's with you"

As he pulled the car into the airport parking lot, Scully reached over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Mulder. I am so excited. We are going on a date to Vegas... and we're having a baby... or _babies_."

"One thing at a time, Scully."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Scully and Mulder arrived in Vegas just in time to for a night of gambling, shows, and fun. After they each lost way more cash than they had expected, they headed up to their hotel room to have a glass of wine and an evening of relaxation. Scully was amazed with the romantic room that Mulder had chosen. It was completely different than the usual crummy motel rooms where they often stayed while working on their cases.

"Here, Scully, have this nice glass of red wine," Mulder said as he handed her a crystal goblet full of a delicious vintage.

"Are you trying to get me tipsy so we can...?"

"Will you please get your mind off sex?!" he gasped, trying to act as though he were completely shocked.

Scully laughed and took a sip of her wine. "We have decide. Are we going to be best friends while co-parenting Emily and the coming baby or _babies_... or are we going to be...?"

"Lovers," he added as he gazed deeply into her bright blue eyes.

"Yes," she said after swallowing another sip of the potent wine,

"Well, Scully, we established on the plane that you think I am hot and you'd **love** to jump my bones," he said. "And I'll be honest about how I feel about you. I'd love to be with you in every sense of the word, but we have to take things slow. We'll just let nature take its course and if the time is right, we'll become a couple while we are co-parenting our children."

She smiled. "Children. We are going to have children, Mulder."

"Yes, that's the plan. I hope it all works out in our favor and the fertility doctor can make our dreams come true. After all, Emily needs a little competition. We wouldn't want her to become overly spoiled."

"She's so excited to have a little brother or sister. I still think twins would be nice."

"We might need a bigger apartment."

"Are you moving in?" Scully asked him hopefully.

"If we get a bigger place, I'd love to move in... as long as I don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Where would you propose you sleep?"

"Well, Scully, we're not going to have separate bedrooms. Look around our hotel room. There's only one bed."

She giggled; the alcohol she had consumed had made her feel a bit giddy. "Mulder, are you trying to get into my panties?"

"Not tonight," he said. "But maybe in the near-future."

"So what are we going to do in our one bed... all night long... lying beside each other...?"

"Cuddle and maybe if I'm lucky, we'll make out."

"Ohhh wow, I haven't had sex in YEARS," she admitted, the alcohol loosening her tongue.

He cracked up. "Me either," he responded. "When we do have sex, it's sure to be phenomenal."

"Just like a regular X-file," she teased. She grabbed her luggage and announced she was going to put on her pjs.

"What do you wear to bed, Mulder?" she asked before she walked into the bathroom to change.

"Not much," he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Scully left the bathroom wearing a silky peach-colored nightie. It hung loosely on her body, showing off a great deal of her shapely legs. Mulder got an eyeful as she made her way toward the king-sized bed. He pulled back the covers for her, allowing her to enter. Her eyes were on his incredible, muscled chest. Just knowing they were going to sleep together all night had her heart pumping furiously. As her eyes skimmed over his chest and down his well-toned body, she saw he wore nothing more than a pair of form-fitting boxers that hugged his impressive masculinity.

"Wow, Mulder, what a nice package," she commented as she lay down beside him and rested her head upon the pillow.

"So, you like what you see?" he asked as he was raised up slightly, gazing down at her next to him.

"Ohhh yeah. My heart is racing."

She took his hand and laid it upon her chest, so he could feel the curve of her breast along with the fast rhythm of her heart.

"Wow, Scully," he said as he gave her breast a light squeeze. "I like what I FEEL."

They stared into each other's eyes for the longest while as ever-so-gradually, their lips met in a soft, yet sizzling kiss. He pulled away slowly, staring at her as though she were the most precious and beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Our first kiss," he said softly. "It was everything I dreamed of."

"And more," Scully added. "Mulder, the way I feel right now.; I can't even describe it."

"We'll take things slowly.; one thing at a time."

"Does this mean you're not going to try to knock me up tonight?"

"On our first date?" he said with a small chuckle. "Nahhh... Besides we are going to try to accomplish that in the fertility lab, within a petri dish."

"Ohhh so sterile and impersonal," she said with a hint of sadness. "I wish it could be different."

"It will be," he said. "Scully, when you get pregnant, we are going to be **incredibly** happy; no matter how it happens."

She smiled at him as he soothed her with his words "Can we cuddle and make out some more?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as he opened his arms to her. She slipped her body into the safe circle of Mulder's embrace. She let out a little sigh of contentment, resting her head against his chest.

"Don't fall asleep, Scully," he softly warned. "I wanna make out."

"But you feel so good. I feel so right here... in your arms."

"Yes, it does feel amazingly good, but I know what will feel a whole lot better."

"What's that?"

He maneuvered their bodies until they were pressed against each other as they began to hungrily kiss. The alcohol had made Scully drowsy, but Mulder's passion was awakening the fire within her soul. She moved against him erotically, wanting to become one with him in every sense of the word.

"There's no turning back now, Scully. You're mine and I am yours," he said as he managed to disengage his lips from hers.

"I never want to turn back. I have Emily. And now I have you. Soon if we're lucky, we'll be pregnant."

"As soon as we go home, I am making that call. I am ready to take the next step," Mulder stated.

"I can't wait to take it with you."

They continued to kiss and cuddle until Scully finally feel asleep, nestled against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, feeling content and pleased about their future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"How was your vacation?" Maggie Scully asked her daughter when Dana and Fox had returned from Vegas.

"Ohhh ... it was great," Scully said. She couldn't stop the blissful smile that came to her face when she thought of the wonderful "date" she and Mulder had shared.

"Honey, while you were gone, Emily said..."

"Mom, this isn't easy to explain, but Mulder and I... we..."

Her voice trailed off as she wasn't sure how to explain to her mother the complexity - yet also the simplicity she had in her relationship with Fox Mulder. Were there even words to describe what they were feeling and sharing?

"Honey, are you in love with him?" Maggie asked.

"Mom, we're going to raise Emily together... **and** we are having a baby."

"Dana, are you...?" asked Maggie as she looked her daughter up and down for any sign of a pregnancy.

"Well, not yet... but hopefully soon," Dana replied.

Just then Mulder walked into the room with a giggling Emily. He was carrying her on his shoulders and enjoying spending time with her. "Mommy, Daddy, when is the baby coming?" the little girl asked as Mulder gently sat her down on the couch next to Scully.

"We're not sure yet, Em, but you'll be the first to know," Mulder said to the little girl.

"We're going to look for a bigger apartment, so there's plenty of room for all of us," Dana said to her mother.

"Ohhh wow, so many changes. I am happy for both of you," Maggie beamed.

"We're happy, too," Mulder said as he sat down on the couch with his little family, slipping his arm around Scully affectionately.

Maggie was so pleased to see her daughter so happy. Dana had always loved her job, but now it was time for her to settle down and have a little family of her own. Emily was such a joy. She reminded Maggie so much of her daughter Melissa who had been tragically murdered. How she missed her oldest daughter. Little Emily's smiles and giggles were so precious. Maggie had enjoyed every single minute with the sweet little girl.

"Grandma, are you gonna come and see our new house... **and** our new baby?" Emily asked Maggie who had just announced she must be returning home soon.

"Of course, sweetie. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Maggie promised as she hugged her only granddaughter.

Before Maggie left, she turned to Scully and Mulder and said, "I always knew you two would end up together."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Mulder contacted the fertility doctor who had stored Scully's ova which had been taken from her during an abduction. One of the stolen ova had been used to create little Emily. When Mulder entrusted the vial to the doctor, he was assured that some of the ova might still be viable and that there was a chance that embryos created could be implanted in an in vitro fertilization process and hopefully Scully would become pregnant. Mulder let the doctor know that he and Scully were eager to get started on the process of trying for a child. The doctor told Mulder to come to the fertility clinic to supply a sample that could be used to create the embryos needed for the procedure.

Mulder woke up with Scully cuddled in his embrace. "Is today the day?" she asked.

"Yes, it's THE day," he said as he gently kissed her lips.

She smiled as she thought of the journey they were about to embark on. How she hoped it would be successful and they would be blessed with a little miracle. "If it works and I get pregnant, I think we should celebrate," she said.

"What will we do?"

"Maybe we should get married."

"Are you ready to tie the knot, Scully?"

"I am not sure, but if I get pregnant, I am going to be so excited."

"You'll be the most beautiful pregnant woman alive," he said with a grin.

"I hope this works," she said. "What if-?"

"We're going to get our miracle, Scully. One way or another."

"What does that mean?"

"We already got one miracle- Emily and after everything we've been through, we are due for another one," he said.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing the life out of him as she was overwhelmed with excitement and overflowing happiness. "Mulder, there's just one thing I need to say."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The fertility doctor called within days of Mulder providing a sample for the in vitro fertilization. "I am afraid that not many of the ova were viable, but I was able to create four healthy embryos," the doctor said on the phone. "If you're both ready, we could make preparations for the procedure."

"We are ready to get started as soon as possible," Mulder responded with eagerness.

"Could you and Dana be here at the fertility clinic first thing tomorrow morning?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we'll be there."

After he hung up the phone, Mulder was jubilant. He hurried into the kitchen where Scully was preparing their evening meal. He grabbed her up into his arms and spun her around, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Tomorrow, Scully, we're getting started. The doctor said he has created four healthy embryos."

"Only four?" Scully said with a little frown. "The odds aren't in our favor. Birth rates resulting from a single cycle of IVF are only about 30% to 40%."

"The way I see it, we have two tries. And if we are lucky, we may even get twins; the first time," Mulder said with a grin. "The other two embryos can be put on ice for a future attempt."

"I'd like to have as many babies as possible," Scully admitted.

"Me too," he replied.

Just then Emily walked into the kitchen, carrying her favorite doll. "Babies?" said the little girl. "Is Mommy having a baby? Will it be a sister or a brother?"

Mulder picked up the little sweetie with strawberry-blond hair and set her down gently on the counter. "Hopefully soon, Em, you can be a big sister," he said as he gazed into her bright blue eyes. "Mommy and I are trying to have a baby.'

"Or babies," Scully added, feeling hopeful.

"Yayyy!" Emily exclaimed, setting her rag doll down and clapping her hands. "I will be the big sister!"

"You're going to be the best big sister ever!" Mulder said as he gave the child an affectionate hug.

"I love you, Daddy," Emily said, kissing Mulder's cheek. She then turned to her mother and kissed her, too.

"Emily, you're the best thing that ever happened to us," Scully said to her little girl with happy tears in her eyes. "And even if we never have another child, we'll have you; our precious angel."

Scully drew Emily into her arms to hold her close and caress her hair. They shared their "I love yous" as Mulder lovingly wrapped his arms around both of them. They were at that moment a happy family of three, but very soon, he hoped their little family would begin to expand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

She walked in the door with a look of sorrow shrouding her face. He stared into her eyes and he knew instantly what had caused her sudden melancholy. "Scully?" he said as he reached out for her.

She went into his loving arms. "It didn't take," she said as the hot tears filled up her eyes. She buried her face against his shoulder, making his shirt damp as she quietly wept.

"I'm so sorry," he said, caressing her hair in a soothing gesture. "But we still have another chance. We'll try again."

He was just as disappointed as she was in that moment, but he was trying to be strong for her. Scully was just about to shatter and his hug was the only thing holding all her pieces together.

"Are you sure about the test?" he asked with sudden hope. "Maybe...?"

She nodded, pulling back just a fraction to look at him. Her eyes were a ruby-red as were her cheeks. He longed to kiss all those tears away.

"I think we should try the old-fashioned way," he said to her surprise.

"But... I don't have any ova. Whoever abducted me took them all."

"Yes, I know, but it wouldn't hurt to _try_. After all, it will take our minds off all this IVF business. It's been so stressful. I've been living here two months now. We are raising Emily and we're a couple now in every way, except..."

She smiled as he tugged her closer, pressing his lips to her neck in heated kiss. She shivered with desire. "I'd love to, Mulder, but Skinner's sending me on a secret mission. While I am away for two days, you'll have to take care of Emily."

"Secret mission? What kind of a mission?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you," she said with a little laugh.

"Why is he sending you on a mission and not me?"

"I'm not sure, but we have a kid now. We might have to make compromises."

"But I don't like the idea of you walking into danger without me there to..."

"I can take care of myself, Mulder. I'll be fine. I will just miss you a lot. And I'll miss Emily, too."

"It will only be 48 hours... and when you get back... Well, we're going to consummate this relationship. It is long overdue."

"We are?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, so be ready. When you get back from your secret mission, I have a mission of my own."

He gave her a wicked smirk. She hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "Thank you for helping me forget why I was crying."

"You'll forget everything once we..."

"Mulder, get your mind off sex!" she gasped.

Just then Emily walked in, seeing her parents kissing and cuddling. "Mommy!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to hug Scully's legs.

"Hi, sweetie," Scully said to her daughter. "Mommy has to leave town for a couple of days for work, but you'll have fun with Daddy."

"Okay, Mommy. I'll take care of Daddy while you're gone. I will make sure he eats ALL of his vegetables," Emily replied.

"Alright, baby girl. You make sure Daddy behaves himself while I'm gone," Scully said as she grinned at Mulder who was making a face at the mention of his 'vegetables.'

"If he's naughty, I will make him sit in time-out," Emily stated.

Both Scully and Mulder burst into laughter. Scully picked up Emily as she and Mulder snuggled the adorable little girl. "I love you both so much," Scully said happily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Something was different about Dana when she came back from her secret mission. She walked in the door just minutes after Mulder had got Emily down to sleep for the night. "Scully?" he said as he searched her eyes. "How was the mission?"

"It was fine... but strange- very strange," she replied.

"Why? What happened?" Mulder wanted to know.

She shook her head as she saw no reason to talk about it. She had mysteriously lost 36 hours of time on her mission to help The Smoking Man find a cure for all illnesses. There had been no cure. The mission was a ruse by The Smoking Man, leading her out into absolute nowhere. She accused him of drugging her, but of course he denied it. She still had no idea why The Smoking Man had taken her on such a wild goose chase.

"Scully?" he prompted as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Everything's fine," she said. "How's Emily?"

"She's sleeping in her room," Mulder replied. "She's been a little angel the whole time you were gone, but she really missed you a lot. I missed you, too."

"Ohhh Mulder," she said at sudden tears filled up her eyes. "My heart is broken... because the IVF didn't take."

"I know, Scully," he said as he took her in his arms. "I wish that I had a way to take your pain away."

"Maybe you can," she said as she pulled back slightly and stared into his eyes. She took his hand as she lead him away toward their bedroom.

His heart thudded in his chest. "Scully, I can't believe we are finally gonna consummate our relationship."

She said nothing as she stood beside the bed and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Taking a cue from her, Mulder tugged on his own clothes. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. The heat went up about 10 degrees in the bedroom. Their eyes were on each other as all the clothes fell away.

"I love you," he said as he took about six steps. He melted into her arms.

"I love you, too... so much," she responded. Her eyes were sparkling in that last moment before their lips met in a fiery kiss. It was going to be a night to remember: a night that neither one of them could ever forget.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Passionate kisses led them to the bed. Their hearts were pounding fast within their chests as they twined together, their naked bodies becoming one. They were then one being - one heart. He took her breath away as his lips explored her silky skin. With flaming caresses and heated touches, they explored every inch of each other's flesh. When all the exploration had come to its end, they became locked in a sensuous and erotic dance. It was the dance of lovers and of souls.

When it ended, they remained as they were, locked together as the passion cooled.

"Scully, you are amazing," he said as he gazed at her in the soft light of the bedside lamp.

"So are you," she said, still breathless with desire.

Although she knew their joining could not create the miracle they both desired, in her heart she felt that _somehow_ it had. She felt it - a shimmering spark and the perfect union of souls.

He kissed her again as they remained locked together in an intimate embrace on the bed. As the moments ticked by, they cuddled and embraced. "Mulder," she whispered. "Do you remember what you said when I told you the IVF didn't work? You said we should try it the old-fashioned way."

"We can try it that way anytime, Scully. I won't protest," he responded with a sexy grin.

"I don't think I want to go through the IVF procedure again. Not for awhile."

He nodded as he caressed the strands of hair away from her lovely face. "I understand. We can wait till you're ready."

"Mulder, I just don't want to let you or Emily down."

"You could never do that. There is no chance of that ever," he stated. "Besides, it's not your fault that the IVF didn't take. You wanted it to succeed just as much as I did."

"But I am the one who was abducted. I am the one who doesn't have any ova."

"All of that is through no fault of your own. Even if the second IVF doesn't take, I couldn't love you any less. You're everything to me, Scully - you and Emily."

"Do you really mean that, Mulder?"

"I couldn't live without you."

A tear slowly trailed down her face, but he tenderly kissed it away. "Everything we have been dreaming of; it will come to us in time. We never expected Emily, but now she's here... and we both adore her."

"You're right. She's was an unexpected blessing."

"We're gonna get one again," he said as he placed her hand over his beating heart. "I feel it here."

As she felt the strong thumping of Mulder's heart, she could feel it, too. Her face was then overtaken by a bright, happy smile. She lay her head on his chest so she could listen to the amazing sound of its each and every beat. He caressed her hair as she fell asleep in his tender embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Three weeks had passed since Scully's mysterious secret mission. During that time, she was kept busy with being a mother to Emily, her work on the X-files, and her new budding romance with her partner, Fox Mulder. It would seem that once they'd finally given in to their desires, they had become addicted to each other. They were now making up for lost time. After another long passionate romp in bed, Scully got up that next morning to get ready to head to work. Mulder was passed out in bed. He had hit the snooze button on the alarm several times. Scully had to tickle his ribs to help him come awake. "Mulder, we'll be late for work," she warned.

He opened one eye and groaned. "Can't we call in sick?"

"No, Mulder, we can't. My mom's on her way over to watch Emily. Skinner said..."

"Screw Skinner," he responded.

"I'd rather screw you," she said boldly. "And that's exactly why you're so tired. I guess I wore you out last night."

"Why are you up so early, looking all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed? My God, Scully, you look like a beautiful sex goddess."

"A what?" she gasped.

"You're practically glowing. I guess I look good on you."

"You?"

"Yeah," he said as he reluctantly got out of bed and headed toward the shower. She got an eyeful of his muscular package as he left for the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror, studying her reflection. She did look different. Her eyes were aglow and her skin had the perfect pink tinge. Mulder was right. His love looked good on her. She couldn't have been more happy.

"Mommy," Emily said, coming into the room, carrying her teddy-bear. "Do you have to go to work again? Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's in the shower, sweetie," Scully said as she snuggled her darling girl. "I'm sorry that your dad and I have to go to work again... but I promise tonight we'll all do something fun. We'll have a movie night. What movie do you want to see?"

"I want a Disney movie and popcorn," said Emily with excitement.

"That sounds great," Scully said as she kissed Emily and set her down gently on the edge of the bed.

A sudden wave of dizziness hit Scully in a rush, making her clutch her aching forehead. "What is it, Mommy? What's wrong? Do you have a headache?"

"Ohhh no, I don't feel so well," Scully as the world spun around her. She could see three of little Emily, her precious child.

Emily looked concerned as Scully had to hold onto edge of the dresser for support. Emily didn't know what to do, but she heard the knock at the door and she thought her grandma might be able to help.

She ran into the living room and opened the door for Maggie. "Hi, Grandma. Something's wrong with Mommy. I think she has a headache - a real bad one," little Emily said. She took Maggie's hand and dragged her off down the hallway.

To Maggie's horror, her daughter Dana was lying on the floor unconscious. "Emily, get the telephone. Call 911!" Maggie said urgently as she ran to Scully's side.

"Dana, wake up!" Maggie cried out.

Little Emily's heart was pounding in fear as she obeyed her grandma's orders. She was scared that she'd lose another Mommy. Her other mommy had gone to Heaven... and she didn't want to lose her new mommy, too.

Emily was on the phone talking to the 911 operator. "My mommy is on the floor. Please save her!" Emily begged.

Hearing frantic voices just outside the bathroom, Mulder walked out, only partially dressed. His skin was drenched with beads of moisture from his shower. "Scully!" he exclaimed as he too rushed to Dana's side.

"What happened?" Mulder asked Maggie.

"I don't know. I just came in... and I found her like this."

Emily reentered the bedroom. "It's okay. The nice lady said the ambulance is coming in just a few minutes," Emily said as she stood in the doorway.

Mulder held out his arms for little Emily. She went into them as a cascade of hot tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Daddy, don't let anything happen to Mommy," the little girl begged.

Mulder kissed the top of Emily's head. "I promise I am gonna take care of her, Em," he said as he gazed down at the woman he loved, feeling helpless and scared.

As they waited for the paramedics, Mulder held Scully's hand. He looked into the frightened eyes of Maggie and Emily. His only hope was that Scully would be okay. He knew he couldn't live without her; she was his precious love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Scully woke up in the hospital with no prior knowledge of what had happened or how she had gotten there. "What happened?" she asked the doctor who was standing over her, checking her vitals.

"You lost consciousness," said the doctor. "You were brought to the hospital by an ambulance."

Scully looked greatly confused. She had no memory of passing out. "Where's Mulder and my little girl?" she asked fearfully.

"Your family is waiting right outside," the doctor stated. "But before they come in, you and I need to talk."

"Yes, Doctor," Scully said with a frown. "Is ... is something wrong?"

"I gave you a thorough examination in the ER and I am afraid we found something... "

"Ohhh God, what is it?" Scully asked because she didn't like the look on the doctor's face.

"Your partner Fox Mulder has been very concerned about you and your well-being. He told me that the two of you are special agents for the FBI."

"Yes, we are. What- what does that have to do with anything?"

"Agent Scully, you have some sort of implant in the back of your neck - a chip of some sort. We aren't sure if we should remove it. Fox Mulder told me about your abduction. It would appear that during that time, you were implanted with an unknown object. Without knowing it's origin, we aren't sure if we should operate and remove the object, especially considering your condition."

"What condition?" Dana asked.

"You're pregnant," the doctor revealed.

"Pregnant?!" Scully gasped. "No! I can't be pregnant."

She thought of the IVF and the test she had taken afterwards. The pregnancy test had been negative. There was no possible way that she had conceived!

"You definitely are. Your pregnancy is in the very early stages, but the blood test revealed..."

Dana wasn't listening anymore. She was trying to make sense of how she could possibly be pregnant. It was a fact that since she and Mulder had consummated their relationship, they had made love MANY times and without any protection, but she had no ova in order to conceive. The two embryos she had been implanted with during the IVF had not survived. _How in the world was she carrying a child?_

"This.. this just **can't** be possible," Dana said to the doctor. "I need to talk to Mulder. Please. Send him in right away."

"Alright, I will send him right in," the doctor replied.

As she waited for Mulder to appear, Dana placed a trembling hand on her flat stomach, wondering how she was going to tell Mulder the news. Had her life somehow become some sort of X-file? How could she have gotten pregnant?

Mulder walked in and rushed to Dana's side. "I was worried about you," he said as he took her hand. "Is everything okay? The doctor wouldn't tell me anything." He was happy that Dana was awake, but something told him that she had something profound that she needed to tell him.

"No, Mulder, everything is **not** okay. First he said I have some sort of implant on the back of my neck. He's not sure what it is, but it sounds a lot like the one they found in Emily's neck when she was hospitalized. He's not sure if he should operate or..."

"Or what, Scully?" he said in concern. "What are you not telling me?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 _Fox Mulder: "How did this child come to be? What set its heart beating? Is it the product of a union? Or the work of a divine hand? An answered prayer? A true miracle? Or is it a wonder of technology- the intervention of other hands? What do I tell this child about to be born? What do I tell Scully? And what do I tell myself?"_

Fox stared at Dana as a look of great shock overtook his face. PREGNANT? Scully had just told him she was pregnant. It was their dream come true! But HOW had it happened? The IVF apparently wasn't successful and the medical report had said that Scully had been extracted of all of her ova after her abduction. How then did this pregnancy occur?!

He just shook his head, trying to clear it all of the doubts and the insanity. Scully was pregnant! He was believer in things unseen and unknown. His facial expression turned to one of extreme happiness. "What did I tell you, Scully? All our dreams ARE gonna come true," he said as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"Emily's going to get her little sister or brother." he told her after the kiss. "And you and I are getting our much longed for miracle."

"But Mulder, we don't know if..."

"I know everything I need to know. You're carrying my child, Scully. A child very much loved and wanted. We are gonna have one incredible kid. I know that without a doubt."

Scully once again lightly touched her flat abdomen as she thought of the tiny life she carried within. She didn't understand how it could have happened, but she was thrilled with the excitement and happiness she saw sparkling in Mulder's eyes.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked. "Hey, maybe it will be one of each."

She couldn't help it. She let out a little laugh as she smiled. "Emily is going to be so happy."

"Should I bring her in?" Mulder asked, eager to tell little Emily their joyous news.

Scully couldn't say 'no.' "Sure, bring her in," she replied.

Mulder brought Emily in a few minutes later. "Mommy!" said Emily as she ran to Scully's side. "Are you okay? You're not gonna die, are you?!"

"No, honey. I'll be just fine," Scully said as she pulled Emily onto the bed next to her and caressed her strawberry-blond hair.

"Then why did you get so sick... and why are you in the hospital?"

"I am not sick, Emily. I - I am having a baby," Scully said.

Emily let out a loud shout of happiness. "A baby?!" she said. "I am gonna be the big sister!"

Mulder picked up Emily and cuddled her. "Everything is going to be just fine... and you're going to be an amazing big sister."

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" asked Emily.

"We don't know yet, Em. Right now it's a surprise," Mulder stated.

*A really BIG surprise,* Scully was thinking as she couldn't make sense of HOW this had happened. She wouldn't believe it - not entirely - and she wouldn't until she saw proof of the pregnancy through an ultrasound. Always the sceptic, she was worried that the implant might have dire consequences on the unborn child.

"Mommy, are you as happy as me and Daddy?" Emily asked.

"I am just surprised," Scully answered as there was no way she could explain to Emily about missing ova, embryos, IVF, and an unexplained conception.

Mulder grinned. "We got our first surprise when we found Emily," he said. "I guess we are about to get another one."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dana Scully placed her hand on her tiny baby bump. It was just starting to grow. Everyday she was reminded that she was carrying life inside her body. It was a miracle, just as Mulder had said, but somehow, she couldn't help but be frightened. How **had** she conceived? Was it even possible?

She consulted her fertility doctor, Dr. Parenti. He was just as amazed when he saw her test results. He had been quite sure that the IVF hadn't taken, but considering her ova had been stolen after her abduction, he had no explanation as to how she could have possibly conceived.

Mulder was at her side, holding her hand when she went in to get the first ultrasound. She was nervously looking at the screen, hoping and praying that the little one inside her would be healthy. She hadn't felt any kicks yet, but she couldn't wait for that grand event to happen. It all seemed so strange and surreal.

Mulder too was staring at the screen in awe. A grainy image appeared of a growing human fetus. The child was kicking his or her legs. The heartbeat was strong and healthy. When Scully saw the baby, she started to cry. As tears fell from her eyes, Mulder looked at her in concern.

"You okay, Scully?"

"Yes, Mulder. I am just... so happy. We're having a baby."

It hadn't really sunk in until she saw the little image on the ultrasound screen. It was real. She and Mulder had created a miracle. In just a few months, they were going to be holding their second child.

Mulder smiled and gently kissed Scully, tasting her salty tears. "I think this calls for a celebration," he said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dana Scully, will you marry me?" he asked. "We're about to have TWO kids, so I think it's time I made an honest woman out of you."

She laughed at his little joke. "You're lucky it's not twins."

"I kind of wanted twins."

"Maybe next time," she said as she beamed with radiance.

Dr. Parenti finished with the ultrasound and gave his congratulations to Mulder and Scully. Then he left the exam room to give them some privacy. Mulder was staring into Dana's amazing blue eyes.

"Scully, you can't keep me waiting."

"Can Emily be the flower girl?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to make it official. I want to adopt Emily, so she'll be my legal daughter after we are married," Fox stated.

"Ohhh Mulder," she said as she choked up on tears again.

She wiped the tears away as she told him, "This pregnancy is making me so emotional."

"You're the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever laid eyes on... and our child - he or she is going to be exceptional."

Scully couldn't help it. When he said those words, she felt that nagging feeling again - as if something wasn't right. She feared that all of this _couldn't_ be real. There had to be some sort of catch, considering the pregnancy seemed to have happened out of nowhere.

Mulder reached for her hand and tenderly kissed it. "I love you, Scully," he said as he melted her heart.

At that moment in time, Scully had never been more blessed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Dana Scully had never thought it would happen - she was pregnant with Fox Mulder's baby and about to walk down the aisle on their wedding day! Little Emily looked so pretty. The child was wearing a flowing white gown and carrying a basket of rose petals in her hand. "Mommy, I feel like a princess," Emily said as they waited in the hallway for the wedding march to begin. Scully wished that her dad could be there to walk her down the aisle, but he had passed away a little over a year ago. Thankfully, Skinner had offered to stand in for her dad.

"You are a princess, Sweetie... and as soon as I am married to your daddy, we're going to have a big surprise for you," Scully said with happiness as she thought about the adoption. Fox was eager to adopt Scully's little girl.

"Is the baby gonna come out soon?" Emily asked hopefully.

Scully placed a gentle hand upon her growing belly. "The baby has to bake a little longer in Mommy's oven," Scully explained with a tender smile.

"Just like a cake?" Emily questioned.

"Well, kind of like that," Scully said. "He or she just to stay in a little while longer, until everything's ready and it's time."

"Okay, Mommy," Emily said, giving her mother a hug. "It's time for you to get married to Daddy now."

"Yes, it is," she said as Emily walked down the aisle just before her, dropping rose petals on the carpeted floor. Fox stood at the end of the aisle, smiling at little Emily. She looked like a miniature version of her mother. His heart was full as he knew that soon he and Dana would have the little family they always wanted - Emily and the baby Scully was carrying. If all went as they were hoping, they'd have other babies - at least one more since they had 2 more viable embryos remaining for a future IVF.

His grin got bigger when he saw Skinner walking Scully down the aisle. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her blue eyes were shining with so much love and vitality. He hoped that the wedding would be over soon as he was eager to take her on their honeymoon. He had a LOT of surprises in store for his soon-to-be wife.

When she reached Mulder's side, she took his hand. Little Emily stood at the altar with her parents, looking so happy and proud. There wasn't a dry eye in the church when Scully and Mulder recited their vows. They swore to love, honor, and cherish one another until the end of time. And at the end of the ceremony, after Mulder had passionately kissed his new bride, he knelt down to little Emily's level and said, "Emily, I know you call me Daddy, but I would like to ask you if I could adopt you, so my name will be on your birth certificate and you'll _always_ be MY little girl."

Emily was beaming when Mulder suggested he'd like to adopt her. "Yes, Daddy!" she exclaimed as she hugged him ever so tight. "I love you SO much... and I love Mommy, too."

After hugging and kissing their daughter, Scully and Mulder relinquished her into Maggie's care who expressed her sincere congratulations and her joy regarding their marriage. Mulder was then ready to whisk his lovely wife off for a romantic honeymoon.

"Where are we going?" Scully asked as they stepped into a limousine.

"It's a surprise," he said. "And it's just one of many."

"Are we having our honeymoon on a flying saucer?" she teased.

"No!' he laughed. "It's something even better!"

"What could it be then?" she asked curiously.

"Something you've been wanting for a long, **LONG** time..."

"An erotic massage?"

Fox smirked. "I might be persuaded. Maybe you'll get _that_ and a hell of a lot more."

Dana was so excited. She could hardly wait to see what her handsome husband had in store for her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Ohhh, Mulder, you have GOT to be joking!" Scully cried out when she saw the place where Mulder intended for them to have their honeymoon. "We are staying in a haunted mansion?"

"No, Scully, this isn't just ANY haunted mansion; this is the infamous Dresden Mansion, the home of Tom and Anne Dresden. Their love story was so full of tragedy that both are said to haunt this location even till this day..."

"EXACTLY. So, why would you and I want to be here, having our honeymoon?!" Scully cried out. "And that's **MRS**. Mulder to you!"

Mulder laughed. "You'll always be Scully to me." He paused when she gave him a chastising look. "Okay, _Mrs_. Mulder, we are here because that is what we do. We solve X-Files."

"This isn't an X-File. This is our honeymoon!"

"But you know how I LOVE haunted places."

"I thought you loved _me_ more."

"I do, darling," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just go with me on this. You're going to **love** this..."

"Yeah, right..." she scoffed.

"You might just get an erotic massage out of the whole deal.'

"I better," she said as they grabbed their luggage and headed inside the mansion.

Scully was unsettled by the creepy fog which hung around outside as though it were lurking. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but Mulder seemed quite pleased with himself. It was that way about her pregnancy, too. Mulder was on cloud nine and happy as could be with the shocking news, but Scully was worried. How in the world had she gotten pregnant?! HOW was it possible?

"Welcome to the Haunted Honeymoon Hotel," said the guy at the desk as Mulder handed over his credit card. "We hope you'll enjoy your stay."

Scully said something under her breath and Mulder asked, "What was that, dear?"

"Nothing," Scully denied.

It wasn't long at all until they were settled into their Victorian honeymoon suite. Scully tried to relax, but she just couldn't. She was a bundle of nerves as she sat down on the bed, looking greatly upset.

"What is it, Scully?" Mulder asked with concern as he sit down next to her, drawing her close. "You don't look like a happy bride."

"How could I be? Mulder, do you know what happened to the couple's baby?"

"What couple?"

"Anne and Tom Dresden."

"No, I don't know. Tell me," Mulder urged.

"He died. Their baby _died_. I don't want something awful to happen to our baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard all about this mansion. The tragedy was that the Dresden's lost their infant son... then Anne Dresden took sick and she died, too."

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby. Scully, you heard the doctor - everything is fine."

"Well, I don't _believe_ the doctor. I am a doctor myself and I **know** when something's not right."

Mulder pulled Scully into his arms, caressing her hair as he attempted to comfort her. She let out a tiny sob. "Mulder, there is something I didn't tell you about...something about that mission I went on before- before I found out I was pregnant."

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

She let it out as tears fell from her eyes. "I went on a mission for the Smoking Man and during that mission, something happened... something strange."

"Tell me, Scully," he urged.

"I blacked out. I think he drugged me. I know he did something."

"How long of time frame do you not remember?"

"I lost 36 hours of time," Scully said sorrowfully. "And now I am mysteriously pregnant... in which we both know CANNOT be a possibility. I had no ova. We know the IVF didn't work. The pregnancy test came back negative. We know that the baby was _not_ conceived in the natural way. So, how is it I am pregnant?"

"The pregnancy test after the IVF was wrong. You **were** pregnant," Mulder insisted. "And Scully, why didn't you tell me about the Smoking Man, that mission, and everything that happened?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it wasn't important then. I honestly don't know what I was thinking, but now..."

"Stop second guessing this pregnancy. Our baby will be fine. YOU will be fine. But I want some answers from Skinner. WHY did he send you on that mission?"

"The Smoking Man lied to me. He said he had developed a cure for all illnesses. He said he'd only see me. It turned out to be some sort of wild goose chase. Then I came back to you...and days later, we discovered that I am pregnant."

"As soon as we get back from our honeymoon, we'll pay a visit to Dr. Parenti. You can have an ultrasound. Then you'll know our baby is perfectly healthy. And I will pay a visit to Skinner. I need to know why he'd send you anywhere with the Smoking Man."

Scully nodded, her eyes damp from crying. "Mulder, I do want our baby to be healthy... and I am sorry I didn't tell you about the Smoking Man."

"I don't want you to worry, Scully. I want you to be happy. This is our honeymoon."

"I know, but why did you have to pick such a creepy place?"

"Because you know stuff like that turns me on," he said with a smirk.

Scully couldn't help it. She laughed. "You're in _so much_ trouble," she said as they sunk down on the bed together.


End file.
